


A Lack of Compunction

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Blackrom, Bratty Caliborn, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Cherub culture is similar to that of trolls with the matter of reproduction., Dirk doesn't know what to do with a cherub that he fricked., M/M, Mentions of intense pailing., Troll-speak.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk truly, honorably has brought up the pitchest of feelings from the depths of your blood-pusher, and it cannot disgust you more. Your name is Caliborn, known as uu to the humans, and honestly, all you had wanted to do was to play a game. You got much more than you asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lack of Compunction

**Author's Note:**

> ship this marry me

You want to find the nearest loadgaper and vomit into it, you swear to the Mother, the next time the sickening splatter of genetic material hitting the bottom of a cold metal pail resonates in your ears. You can feel bile rising in your throat, and you close your eyes, trying to wash out the memory of your meeting with the Dirk-human. 

He truly, honorably has brought up the pitchest of feelings from the depths of your blood-pusher, and it cannot disgust you more. Your name is Caliborn, known as uu to the humans, and honestly, all you had wanted to do was to play a game.

Now your legs are tucked beneath you, arms folded against the rim of the porcelain bathing tub in the Dirk-human’s mockery of an abolitionblock. You can still feel his thick, adherend seeping out of your acceptance-bladder, your seedflap still fiercely dilated. 

You chirr softly in the back of your throat as you sense him approaching, your head hanging in guilt and remorse against the lip of the tub. He pauses in the doorway, his gaze flicking over your harshly jutting spine. Surely the way you’re crouching isn’t helping your appearance at all.

“You alright?” He asks softly, his accented voice drawling and absolutely grating against your very skeleton.

His words work their way under your flesh, littering your blood-pusher with hatred as you turn, skin prickling to bare your teeth and snarl at him. He takes a step back and raises his palms in defeat, eyes wide behind his shades. He is naked from the waist up, you there are vicious marks from your claws.

You take some pleasure from seeing the wounds, but other than that, you’re still feeling the same-dreadful. Swallowing thickly, you spit on the floor at his feet, and he sighs, long and sufferingly. You don’t care, and you turn around, staring blankly at the curve of the basin.

Suddenly, his arms are around you, gathering you close to the heat of his chest. You growl loudly, thrashing weakly, but he only holds onto you tighter, ignoring your kicking. His hand comes up to cup the back of your neck, holding you in place.

You whine, voice hitching at his thumb pressing against your pulse-point, and with a loud sigh, you go still. He leans in, gently mouthing over your jawline, and you twitch, squirming around under him. 

He pins you to the side of the tub and pets your sides, murmuring sweet nothings into your ear. His breath his hot against the shell of your jaw. You grind your teeth and arch your back, struggling to free yourself. 

“Cal.” He snaps, voice calm but dangerous.

You stiffen in his arms and stop writhing around, hissing out, “What?”

“Chill.” He murmurs, lips grazing your skin, and you melt.

Your eyes close, and sighing, you understand. You may be black for him, but he is a human, after all. Humans don’t feel hate and love intermingled as you do. Breathing out hard, you open your eyes and turn to him. 

The only thing you can think of as his lips meet yours is how very much you don’t regret this.


End file.
